UN MAL PRESAGIO
by CrozeRRia antho
Summary: La repentina aparición de la luz de dios Yuki/mujer/ hace que los del clan Giou duden provocando así que Yuki los traicione para unirse a Reiga...
1. UN MAL PRESAGIO

MAL PRESAGIO ONU

Habia Pasado Tiempo from Que la Luz de dios habia Llegado a la mansión crepúsculo. Que Todos Se habian Acostumbrado a tenerlo Cerca, era inevitable no querer Estar Cerca de el aire ya Que solo ver de como sonreía te llenaba De Una ternura inimaginable, Pero era ESO Lo Que pensaban los del giou clan, (los tocados Por Dios), INCLUSO el demonio zess pensaba lo Mismo Que Ellos. Que No Se Daba Cuenta Que las sonrisas de yuki sí debilitaban Cada Vez Más, Si Como FUERA sin mal presagio.

FLASH BACK

Hace algunos Días yuki no habia podido Dormir una CAUSA de uñas Terribles Pesadillas, Siempre Que lo despertaban, Con Rastros de lágrimas en los ojos y la estafa Respiración agitada, Pero Cada Vez Que luka le preguntaba QUÉ habia era Lo Que Soñado ninguna Recordar podios. Los del Clan Giou no lo sabian ya Que yuki le hiso prometer Que No nada párrafo dijese no preocuparlos, la era Suficiente estafadores UNA Guerra a cuestas Con Los duras.

Fín del FLASH BACK

HORA DEL DESAYUNOOO!-Grito el jefe de cocina de la mansión

Al rato Llegaron Los Jóvenes, aire SUS respectivas Parejas de combate, de Todos Menos yuki y al darse Cuenta los demás La de ESO sí dispusieron en ir Por El párrafo ir a la Escuela de Pero were Detenidos porción luka diciéndoles Que Yuki no sí Sentia muy bien y no Iría Hoy a Clases, al sable ESTO los demás La SE were ya al Regreso Irian una versión de como estába.

Pero los antes de Que luka regresara a la habitación quiso llevarle el desayuno ¿

_" que es Lo Que me SUCEDE ... Sera Una advertencia párr algo?, Pero Eso Es imposible y ... Yo Jamás traicionaría a mis amigos o Sera Que Pasara algoritmo REALMENTE malo conmigo ... t-Tengo Mucho miedo, Pero No Se lo sí puedo Decir una luka si ni yo lo se Que vi en Realidad ... "_

FUE interrumpido sos Pensamientos Por El sonido peculiar de la puerta abriéndose y dejándose ver un su Vez la ONU apuesto muy Joven.

yuki ya despertaste ... Qué Bueno te traje el desayuno ¿

muchas gracias luka, Pero hay hambre Tengo lo siento

ESTAS Seguro yuki sí Te Ve Algo pálido

no hay Preocupes del te, estafa Un Poco de Descanso me sentire Mejor Nadie podia discutir Con El y Mucho Menos Cuando Te lo decia estafa una Sonrisa

bien tu ganas, ... QUIERES dormir Un Poco Más ¿Verdad?

Si, Estoy AUN Un Poco Cansado

de acuerdo te despertare CUANDO regresen el los demás La

DICHO ESTO Cerro la puerta Con delicadeza Para Qué yuki DESCANSAR Pudiera. Al cerrarse Completamente La Puerta yuki deshizo La Sonrisa Que tenia y acto Seguido Bajo la mirada preocupado Poco un.

" _No Se dio Cuenta Que le menti ... je es muy Fácil Hacerlo, Pero espero Que Lo Que Estoy decidiendo this in English en lo correcto ... "_

El gran reloj de la casa de los giou Dieron las tres en punto estafa gran des _... GON GON,_ La Mansión enserio sí veia muy Vacía pecado Los Chicos Ahí

Por Qué Tengo Que Hacerlo shuzei?

PORQUE yo lo digo y hazlo bien, si hotsuma

Hacen ASI Y Su gran Aparición los del clan de giou

oigan PORQUE nos dejaron? ... les Dije Que nos esperaran

Toko no grites Recuerda no es apropiado párr Una dama

pff ...

De que te rieeeess

Pues de mar Que Tu hermano El Unico Que crea Que eres una dama

Dijiste Que

Lo Que Oiste Que No escuchaste Aparte de fea, sorda

hotsuma ya basta

Toko no pelees

Por Eso no me gusta Vivir con La Voz gritona

kuroto

un Quien le Dijiste Voz gritona mocoso

a ti

que?

jajajaja ... dados en solitario del te Lo Que es Verdad hotsuma jajajaa

Mira quién habla

YA BASTA!

Todos were Silenciados Por El jefe de los giou Que porción CIERTA Razón Desconocida estába Hoy en la mansión

vengo Aquí y lo Primero Que hijo escucho gritos de instancia de parte de USTEDES ... Acaso Esto Es Una guardería?

TODO FUE culpa de hotsuma

Toko

QUE?

tsk ... gritona

QUEE?

Acaso van a Seguir

ya no los regañes takahiro

Todos voltearon to see QUIÉN era

yuki ... Dijeron Todos al unioso

yuki que haces Levantado ESTAS Débil Debes DESCANSAR

Estoy bien ... no Toko Enfermo Estoy

Pero qué tal si te pones mal ...-DIJO ONU preocupado hotsuma

Estoy bien chicos en serio No Se preocupen por mi ... solo, solo queria Darles La Bienvenida

QUÉ Pero si lo Pudiste Hacerlo Más Tarde ... - contraatacó kuroto

es Verdad Nosotros no nos vamos de aire un Nessun Lado yuki-completo shuzei

" _Espero Que Yo tampoco ... "_

yuki?

mmm ... una FUE Razón Tienen Que Creo _tontería_ lo siento

Todos Se sorprendieron de la Reacción de la ONU yuki tomo Que Fría Poco Sobre La Situacion

-Bueno entonces me iré a mi hab ...

Espera yuki Tengo Que Hablar contigo Ahora

mmm ... de acuerdo, Si No Podemos Importa te Hablar en mi cuarto?

Está Bien de Todos Modos del quiero Estar a solas contigo ... los demás La sí pueden ir una suspensión Actividades

SI

Respondieron Todos y sí were una suspensión respectivos cuartos algoritmo pensativos del Comportamiento extraño de yuki.

busque ya ESTAMOS here Ahora me PUEDES Decir Que Pasa takahiro

si claro Pero me temo Que Primero debe salir luka

Yuki no parecio pensarlo Mucho Que volteo a ver a Luka en Señal de Que se FUERA, Cosa Que luka no entendio del TODO Lo Que trataba de decirle

- ...

vete

ah? ... si, VAMOS Sodoma

bien ... Ahora que me quieres Decir

Yuki ... Tenías Razón El Sueño de Que tuviste HACE UNOS Jahr era Solo Un presagio mal

q-que QUIERES Decir?

Pues Que Reiga despertara, Pero Esta Vez Más Poderoso Que Nunca ... y Creo Que No detenerlo podre

- ...

vid Por Eso, un advertirte Sé En que Momento sí manifestara y ...

ya takahiro basta, Que tiene planeado

Takahiro sí sorprendio de tal Manera Que CASI deja caer la taza de Té Que estába Bebiendo, Nunca he escuchado habia servicio tan directo en this pisos de Conversaciones

- ...

y busque

- ...

salto, Que PARECE Ya me conoces yuki

- ...

ESO no lo se


	2. el inicio de algoritmos desastroso

EL INICIO DE ALGO DESASTROSO

CON TSUKOMOYTOKO

-toko estas preocupada por yuki ¿verdad?

Notando lo muy pensativa que estaba su hermana mirando a la nada en el balcón como buscando una respuesta

-si es la primera vez que yuki contesta de esa forma, no te parece raro tsukomo?

-no sabría decirlo todos hemos cambiado después del último enfrentamiento puede que…

-que, puede que

-que a él le este recién afectando

-…

-…

-no lo creo tsukomo ya ha pasado dos años desde aquel entonces

-pueda que tengas razón

-claro que la tengo

-…

-mmm…tsukomo?

-espero equivocarme

-tsukomo?

-….

CON HOTSUMA Y SHUZEI

-tsk…que tiene ese mocoso acaso se va a resentir por algo como eso?

-de que hablas hotsuma?

-qué?...no me digas que no te diste cuenta del comportamiento extraño de yuki

-a eso, creo que le tomas mucha importancia

-mmm….

-puede que haya tenido un mal día…no podemos obligarlo a que sonría siempre

-….se ve mejor cuando sonríe

-¿?, es cierto se le ve mejor "sería una lástima que no volviese a sonreír"

-espero que no sea el inicio de algo

-eh? que dijiste

-ahhh nada

CON KUROTO Y SENSHIROU

-kuroto pasa algo malo?

-uff…espero que no

-eh?

-qué crees que viene a decirle a yuki que tiene que ser en privado, acaso no somos un equipo?

-seguro no es nada importante y te preocupas demasiado

-y porque tú no?

-mmm….por que confió plenamente en ellos.

El reloj marco las 10:00pm y yuki y takashiro no salían de su larga plática, y todos se estaban impacientando de que no salieran ambos de allí, que era tan importante que ni luka podía estar presente .de repente todas sus mentes se quedaron en blanco debido a un gran estruendo que venía de la habitación, todos se aproximaron a la puerta.

-yuki, takashiro-sama se encuentran bie...

Pero al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando ahí, fue muy perturbante, takashiro había golpeado a yuki en la mejilla y lo había tumbado al suelo .todos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer en ese momento. Hasta que takashiro empezó a hablar.

qué es lo te pasa…porque haces esto?

-…

-eres un egoísta….solo te importa ese sujeto ¿verdad?

-….

-tsk…responde por qué te quedas callado

Takashiro estaba al borde de la histeria algo raro en él ya que se le consideraba un hombre sin emociones pero el comportamiento que estaba mostrando era de alguien totalmente diferente era irreconocible nadie se imaginaba que alguien poni ese una mano encima a yuki y en esa lista el primero que figuraba era el nombre de takashiro pero eso cambiaria.

Takashiro había cogido del cuello a yuki para levantarlo y lo viera a los ojos pero este ya estaba muy lastimado para seguir consiente.

-¡HABLA!

-….

-tsk

Por fin exploto takashiro y alzo su puño, para darle el último golpe pero los de más reaccionaron justo a tiempo para evitar un final desagradable, separaron a takashiro de yuki para que no le hiciese ningún daño, luka revisa inmediatamente a yuki que tenía algunos golpes en la cara un corte en el labio inferior y algunas quemaduras en las manos por el té caliente, takashiro forcejeaba un poco para terminar lo que había comenzado, si no fuera por hotsuma, shuzei, tsukomo y senshirou que lo estuvieran sujetando.

-tsk…porque no muestras tu verdadera cara yuki

-….

-porque no dices la ¿verdad?

-…

-eh!

-¡YA CALLATEEE!...que quieres que diga ah?, que por tu culpa perdí lo que más quería? Eso quieres que diga que mi vida era mucho mejor antes de que me encontraras

-vivías en un orfanato acaso prefieres ese basurero con esos niños odiosos y mujeres sin vida, como hogar?

-¡QUE DIJISTE!, si te seguí hasta este lugar fue para proteger a mis amigos y seres queridos y si me quede fue por ellos no por TI!

-detesto que te hagas la víctima, porque no solo te callaste y hiciste lo que yo te decía

-…porque no era lo correcto ENTIENDELO!

-lo correcto no siempre es la mejor opción pero hay que tomarla sin dudar

-NO! se perderían muchas VIDAS y lo sabes

-por favor porque no eres sincero y admites que es porque no quieres que destruya la existencia completamente de reiga

-…

ves sabes….que tengo razón no?

-…

ahora si te quedas callado no?, porque no lo hiciste hace 5 min. aa?

-….

has permitido que la guerra vuelva a suceder

qué quiere decir takashiro-sama?...-se animó a preguntar kuroto

-….mira lo que me haces llegar yuki pudiste darles una vida normal sin preocupaciones pero no tu egoísmo pudo mas no?

-…

pues verán yuki tuvo una visión de que la oscuridad envolvería a la ciudad y que reinaba el silencio eso fue hace un año y llegue a la conclusión de que reiga va regresar y comenzara la guerra y esta vez será invencible y para evitar esto vine aquí para hacer un hechizo y acabar de una vez por todas con reiga….y justo lo íbamos a lograr pero el quito su poder y el hechizo se rompió…y puede que haya acelerado más su venida

Todos se habían quedado sin habla apenas habían sobrevivido a la batalla anterior y ahora viene otra y mucho más peligrosa, ahora entendían porque takashiro estaba muy molesto a tal punto de golpear a yuki.

estamos perdidos apenas nos hemos recuperado y no hemos entrenado nada en los últimos dos años

-….

aun estando en una situación así no vas a decir nada

-…

eres un cobarde y aun así dices que te importan

-…

solo eres un mocoso que evita las responsabilidades ocultándose en los demás y siendo simpático

-…

porque no dices nada….es por eso que no tienes familia

Es cierto takashiro tenía una salida para evitar una nueva guerra pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede retroceder el tiempo, pero todas las cosas que le estaba gritando ya eran crueles y que ya no cabían ahí.

ES SUFICIENTE!...no permitiré que insultes más a yuki

jump… ni siquiera sabes la mitad de lo que es

Luka estaba perdiendo la calma, no le agradaba que takashiro se acercara tanto a yuki pero este lo permitía porque sabía que no le haría nada, hasta ahora pero justo antes de que empezara otra pelea, todos incluyéndolos a ambos se quedaron sin palabras al ver como yuki estaba llorando, luka al pensar que estaba herido se quiso acercar pero yuki no se lo permitió, se puso de pie y antes de salir del cuarto se volteo.

-….

lo siento chicos,….lo siento


	3. UN GRAN PROBLEMA VIENE DESPUES DE OTRO

UN GRAN PROBLEMA VIENE DESPUES DE OTRO

Al decir esto se fue, todos incluyéndose takashiro se quedaron pensativos, luka al no saber cómo reaccionar tomo al jefe de los giou por el cuello exigiéndole una explicación pero no pudo con su cometido ya que los separaron.

-Qué es lo que te pasa por qué haces esto?...-pregunto un histérico hotsuma

-yo?...porque no mejor le preguntas a el

-es verdad porque lo trato así takashiro-sama - decidió preguntarle tsukomo

-lo que haya hecho no fue la mejor opción pero ya no hay marcha atrás - dijo esto mientras se ponía de pie y se acomodaba la corbata con el mismo rostro tranquilo de siempre

-pero ahora que haremos con lo de reiga – dijo shuzei para cambiar de tema

-…..lo mejor que podamos hacer es prepararnos para la batalla, dejaran la escuela un tiempo para entrenar, no se preocupen a pesar de todo tenemos una ventaja sobre ellos.

-es verdad –dijo con alegría toko

-si tenemos a yuki – asintió kuroto con un pequeño sonrojo

-si tenemos que aprovechar esa ventaja contra ellos –declaro takashiro con superioridad

-acaso lo estás tratando como un objeto – contrataco luka desde una esquina donde lo tenía agarrado hotsuma

-tu opinión no tiene valor aquí…lo sabias no?-respondió takashiro con algo de desprecio

-ya basta de esto sí?. No es momento para esto…-dijo toko con algo de enojo

-es verdad porque no vas a ver como esta yuki…-sugirió shuzei

Shuzei tenía razón por estar peleando con takashiro se olvidó por completo de yuki se soltó lo más rápido de hotsuma y se fue tras él, al buscar por todos lados solo lo preocupaba más, donde podría estar y la gran mansión no ayudaba mucho, se detuvo en el pasillo y pensaba en los lugares donde podría estar la luz de dios y sin ninguna razón apareció en frente del consultorio de ese loco doctor le paso un escalofrió por la espalda al recordar la vez que tuvo que dejarse revisar por ese pervertido para evitar a toda costa de que yuki lo curase y se lastimase y sin darse cuenta la puerta se abría enfrente de él.

-umm?...OHOHOHOHOHO QUIERES QUE TE REVISE DE NUEVO LUKAAAA – decía el doctor con corazones en los ojos y una hemorragia nasal ,luka tubo que contar hasta mil para no romperle el cuello ahí mismo cosa que funciono para suerte del doctor

-has visto a yuki –pregunto luka con un aura asesina, la expresión del doctor cambio drásticamente al escuchar el nombre de yuki lo cual sorprendió mucho al durass

-bueno…el

-qué? Está bien, le paso algo malo

-lo acabo de curar ase unos momentos que se fue y dij…

-donde está, te dijo a dónde iva? –

-él dijo que si te veía te dijera que, quería estar solo –dijo el doctor con seriedad

-qué?

-lo lamento pero él dijo eso y creo que deberías hacerle caso… nunca había visto actuar a yuki así y lo mejor que puedes hacer por él ahora es dejarlo solo – completo el doctor con algo de tristeza en su rostro. Después de haberle dicho eso se excusó con algo pendiente que tenía que hacer algo raro en él ya que cada oportunidad que tenía con el demonio lo tomaba sin importar que, pero no esta vez, luka no hiso caso con lo que le dijo el doctor que se dispuso buscarlo de nuevo al cabo de unas horas lo encontró ,estaba en la terraza de arriba contemplado el cielo sin estrellas y sin la bella luna y a unos metros de él sodom estaba viéndolo con tristeza, pero eso no evito que sonriera por haberlo encontrado sano y salvo.

- yuk…

- creo que fui muy claro al decir que quería estar solo…-interrumpió con frialdad

- quería ver si estabas bien –al decir esto yuki se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió donde luka al momento que quedaron lo suficientemente cerca lo vio a los ojos y empezó a derramar lágrimas como si no fuera a detenerse nunca, luka se sintió culpable al no haber detenido a takashiro a tiempo lo había dejado que dijera esas cosas horribles que no atino en hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo y darle fuerzas para que siguiera adelante y antes de que él pudiera decir algo yuki empezó a hablar.

- luka a….yudame no sé qué hacer me comporto de una form...ma muy rara –apenas podía hablar por causa de sus lágrimas eso sí que le destrozaba el corazón

- yuki….yo

- tú no me abandonaras verdad, luka no me dejaras verdad –suplicaba yuki que le dijera que no, luka solo respondió estrechándole más en sus brazos

- JAMAS eso nunca yuki me tendrán que matar primero para no estar en tu lado – dijo luka muy seguro de sus palabras

- promételo luka….prométemelo que nunca me dejaras – decía yuki mientras se aferraba más a el

- te lo prometo –respondió luka estrechándolo más y más contra él, yuki ya no pudo más y se dejó caer en el suelo cosa que luka evito….. "_eso espero luka"._El durass tomo a yuki y se dirigió a su habitación para que pudiera descansar, después de todo lo ocurrido era normal de que yuki se desmayara, luka lo arropo y lo acostó en su cómoda cama luego de cubrirlo completamente se quedó contemplando el rostro de yuki sí que se veía muy tranquilo cuando dormía pero eso no aseguraba de que por dentro no sufriera, sodom se acurruco en los brazos de luka para dormir un poco en esa noche tan amarga, al despertar encontró la cama desnuda y sin rastros de yuki pero al darse cuenta de que sodom tampoco estaba se tranquilizó un poco, si estaba con yuki estaría a salvo pero igual fue a buscarlo, luego de buscar por toda la mansión no tuvo otra opción y fue a buscar afuera ,lo encontró en unos de los tantos jardines del lugar junto con sodom descansando en sus piernas muy cómodamente hasta parecía que un sonrojo se hacía notar en sus mejillas, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo suertudo que era su familiar .

- así que aquí estaban –

-….

- eh?...Yuki?-

- mm?... Luka ya despertaste creí que dormirías más por eso no quise despertarte –después de haber dicho eso sonrió como si no recordara lo que había pasado ayer luka solo le devolvió la sonrisa, y antes de que pudiera acercarse toko los estaba llamando para que entraran a la mansión ya que había una reunión y tan rápido como llego se fue antes de que se diera cuenta yuki ya estaba en la puerta.

- yuki espérame - al decir esto luka empezó a correr tras el

- no te preocupes no dejare que nada malo te pase

-¿?

- FELIIIIZZZ CUMPLEAÑOOSSS –gritaron al unioso dejando aun sorprendido yuki y un perplejo luka, cada uno se acercó al lado de yuki a darles su presente y un abrazo

- como saben ustedes de que hoy es mi cumpl...-

- tu cumpleaños porque no nos acordaríamos de esta fecha tan importante –dijo toko con una gran sonrisa

- así es, no nos importa que es lo que pase siempre celebraremos tu cumpleaños –afirmo hotsuma

- es verdad no nos importa si reiga vuelve, daremos lo mejor que podamos esta vez –sentencio un muy emociona kuroto

- sí, no te preocupes yuki –sonrió shuzei

- así es pero ahora come pastel...tú también luka – ofreció senshirou con una cálida sonrisa

- todos ayudamos en preparar este pastel yuki, así que cómelo con una gran sonrisa – rogo tsukomo

- jajajajaja….-rompió en carcajadas hotsuma

- ¿?...de que te ríes hotsuma –pregunto un inocente tsukomo al no saber lo que pasaba o en este caso lo que veía

- ya basta hotsuma, a cualquiera le puede pasar-regaño toko

- ¿? …De que -aun sin entender lo que hotsuma veía gracioso toko le mostro un espejo y en toda su cara tenía crema y algo de levadura en el cabello su hermana le ayudo en limpiarse con su pañuelo.

Al ver todo lo que sus amigos habían hecho por el a pesar de todos los problemas que había causado, a ellos no les importaba y habían celebrado su cumpleaños de todos modos yuki se sentía el más afortunado ya que tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él y no estaban enfadados sino todo lo contrario, eso provoco que yuki sonriera satisfecho, todos al ver eso vieron que yuki regresaba a ser como era antes, eso pensaban

- bueno celebremos con una buena copa de vino - dijo un muy perdido hotsuma

- ya cállate, ya estas ebrio-menciono un molesto kuroto

- o vamos como si no quisieras kuroto vamos bebe conmigo-ofreció hotsuma

- que no! hueles mal, vete –grito un exasperado kuroto que hiso perder el equilibrio a hotsuma cayéndose encima de kuroto y antes de que le gritase la botella aterrizo en su boca tragándose todo su contenido, mientras que hotsuma se estaba levantando vio que ya la botella estaba vacía dejando a un muy mareado kuroto que se levantó como pudo.

- y que dices otra ronda más –dijo hotsuma con algo de gracia, kuroto abrió la boca en lo que todos esperaban un grito, se quedaron observando como hotsuma y kuroto se iban abrazados uno del otro alzando unas botellas con sus manos libres

- parece que se están divirtiéndose no?..-decía toko

- jeje...parece que si jajaja –dijo entre risas un satisfecho yuki Todos se alegraron al ver como la luz de dios ofrecía una gran sonrisa


	4. LO QUE PASO UNA VEZ VOLVERA A PASAR

LO QUE PASO UNA VEZ VOLVERA A PASAR

Habían pasado unos tranquilos dos meses bueno no tan tranquilos que digamos ya que tenían que entrenar, todos habían progresado de tal manera que habían creado nuevas técnicas ,yuki entrenaba solo en el cuarto de mediación que era especialmente para él, con el pasar del tiempo yuki también había logrado nuevas técnicas además de curativas y de protección había logrado perfeccionar su técnica de ilusión era muy poderosa pero lo dejaba muy exhausto así que solo lo podía usar una vez porque si lo hacía más de una vez a parte de revotarle le traería graves problemas en batalla, la fecha ya les había dicho takashiro y era dentro de una semana según él ,por eso cada uno estaban muy concentrados en su entrenamiento que no pensaban en otra cosa ya que si fallaban toda la humanidad estaría perdida solo tenían una oportunidad y no la Iván a desperdiciarla ,estaban muy seguros de que no les pasaría nada ya que yuki modifico un poco sus collares en todo ese tiempo había trabajado con ellos en su entrenamiento que sus habilidades se volvieron diestras, los collares solo perderían su gran fuerza si el moría o si rompía conexión con ellos en otras palabras si los traicionaba, yuki también había creado un collar para el solo que era de color blanco y unos toques de perla en los costados la piedrecilla que adornaba un poco, parecía un cristal y asemejándose al brillo de un diamante cada vez que el sol chocaba con él. Yuki no descansaba y se había encerrado en el cuarto por dos meses que ni luka lo podía ver ,solo descansaba cuando comía algo o dormía unas horas a la fuerza ya que perdía la consciencia por falta de comida o de descanso ,luka había entrenado en el bosque con sodom ya que si entrenaba cerca de la mansión podría destruirla por la gran fuerza que poseía pero regreso faltando tres días para descansar un poco y cuando regreso vio que los del clan giou habían cambiado no solo el peinado sino todo se podía ver a simple vista ,toko antes tenía el cabello suelto pero ahora lo tenía recogido en dos grandes colas altas dándole un aire inocente, su hermano y compañero se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello que le daba la apariencia de un hombre maduro ,Hotsuma traía una cola baja que le daba un aire sexi mientras que le caían unos cabellos rebeldes que le hacía verse más atractivo aun, su compañero shuzei su cabello había crecido bastante que no tuvo otra opción que hacerse una trenza, kuroto traía una media cola para sujetar un poco su cabello ya que había crecido consideradamente ,senshirou tenía sus cabellos hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y ya no llevaba lentes había oído algo al respecto de eso yuki lo había curado cuando le dio una especie de bendición, le quedaba muy bien estar sin lentes no se cansaba de decirle toko ,todos habían cambiado mucho pero al que verdaderamente le importaba era ver a yuki pero no podía ya que él seguía en la cámara de meditación siguiendo entrenando mientras que todos solo descansaban para estar frescos el día de la batalla. Al día siguiente yuki salió a medianoche ya todos lo esperaban afuera, luka ya no aguantaba las ganas de verlo ,cuando salió todos se dieron cuenta de que yuki también había cambiado su cabello estaba un poco más largo, casi parecía la yuki del pasado pero el yuki de ahora tenía algo diferente no por la razón de que fuera hombre sino que tenía algo que todos sabían que era más importante pero no conseguían las palabras adecuadas.

– ola a todos – dijo mientras sonreía, todos se alegraron que se acercaron hasta el para darle una grata bienvenida después de haberse separado yuki sonrió por última vez y se dirigía a la sala de reuniones con todos atrás de él, luego de sentarse y que los demás se acomodaran sonrió nuevamente y saco un pequeño cofre de color perla y lo puso encima de la mesita de te

– bueno chicos ustedes saben que la batalla está cerca…– bajo por un momento la mirada pero se repuso rápidamente para que no se preocuparan – aquí les tengo unos presentes para ustedes…-

– yuki no tenías que hacerlo – sonó algo apenada toko

– es verdad no era necesario – dijo shuzei con ternura

– ya basta solo acéptenlo si…– después de haberlo repartido a todos incluyendo a luka explico lo que estos collares harían antes de ponérselos -bien chicos ya que cada uno tiene su collar les explicare, eh trabajado con ellos casi todo el tiempo en mi entrenamiento cada uno de ellos tiene una parte de mi ….estos collares son poderosos así que si están en una situación riesgosa los protegerá y solo perderá su gran poder si yo ….-sabía que lo que iva a decir no les iva a gustar del todo pero odiaba mentirles -pierdo la vida o si pierdo conexión con ustedes.

– eso que quiere decir yuki….-pregunto un malhumorado hotsuma

– pues qu...

– los TRAICIONE….-fue interrumpido por takashiro –bien me alegra que todos estén aquí…bueno casi todos-viendo de reojo a yuki haciendo en claro que lo decía por él, yuki no hiso nada más que cerrar los ojos lentamente y suspirar, luka olvido por completo de que takashiro vendría todos se sintieron incomodos por la repentina aparición de takashiro, cada uno se fue a descansar en sus respectivas habitaciones para la batalla, yuki se dirigió a la terraza contemplando el cielo sin nada más que oscuridad en ella y atrás de él se encontraba su fiel compañero.

– dime luka no te cansas en estar pendiente de mí?...-pregunto yuki con algo de tristeza

– eso nunca-no dudo en responderle

– no es bueno decir nunca….luka-

– mm…? Pero yo...

– ya es tarde hay que descansar –evitando escuchar la respuesta de luka, se puso de pie y por última vez contemplo el cielo con su oscuridad que mostraba esa noche "_extrañare esto…recuerda lo que me prometiste luka"_-buenas noches –declaro un muy cansado yuki – si, descansa- respondió algo preocupado acaso eso parecía una despedida, no pudo pensar más ya que la imagen de yuki se perdió entre las sombras "_siempre estaré a tu lado eso te prometí yuki_".por fin el día que todos estaban esperando al fin había llegado y con los primeros rayos del sol se pusieron en marcha los del clan giou al frente takahiro con su libro rojo en su brazo izquierdo y su derecha estaba yuki junto a luka y sodom convertido en lobo atrás de ellos estaba hotsuma y shuzei, al lado de ellos estaban kuroto y senshirou , al último estaban toko con tsukomo, al llegar en el punto de encuentro no había nadie ahí pero era cuestión de tiempo de que hicieran su aparición ,después de unos minutos la luz del sol estaba siendo opacados por un eclipse, el sueño que había tenido yuki si se estaba haciendo realidad pero no permitirían que eso ocurriese ,todos se ponían en guardia y rodeaban a yuki, hasta que el sol se ocultó completamente se hallaban en un lugar desierto con riscos , montañas y tinieblas a su alrededor y dentro de una gran nube de oscuridad hiso su gran aparición reiga con el mismo traje que había traído en la última batalla y en su brazo derecho se encontraba su libro de color azul, dejando aún muy sorprendido yuki no pensaba de que estaría igual que antes no había envejecido ni un poco.

– ka…kanata-san –decía mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa llena de alegría dejando aún muy satisfecho kanata de su yuki no lo había olvidado para nada

– ola yuki….como has estado, me extrañaste? –pregunto kanata con la misma ternura que yuki le hablaba, en la que solo el asentía con unas lágrimas en los ojos feliz de ver al fin a su hermano después de tanto tiempo

– lamento interrumpirlos….pero creo que por esto no has regresado verdad reiga?-cuestiono un takashiro ansioso

– es verdad, que amables han sido por darnos la bienvenida y nosotros que no le trajimos nada – bufo un despreocupado kanata

– nosotros?..-pregunto takashiro alzando una ceja, solo estaba el acaso eran invisibles sus acompañantes

– mm?...es verdad no los puedes ver no ,de acuerdo vamos hacer justos con ustedes, chicos salgan y muéstrense a nuestros enemigos – después de hubo haber dicho esto unas figuras se aparecieron tras el pero era difícil distinguirlos desde ahí, así que las cinco figuras se manifestaron delante de ellos.

– ….pensé que serían competidores de verdad, no esto comandante –bufo uno de ellos, era más alto que los demás y tenía una guadaña enorme de color roja que llevaba detrás de sus hombros sus cabellos eran rubios pero su tez era tan pálida como la nieve – no subestimes a tus contrincantes es la primera regla niño y además tu no debes estar aquí debes proteger a reiga así que ve –respondió con superioridad el famoso comandante de cabellera roja escarlata, los del clan giou habían acabado con él hace mucho pero eso no pasaría de nuevo ya que al igual que ellos había cambiado – jump! No le arruines la diversión al chico, es nuevo por eso es así tenle paciencia-contraataco una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos grises y piel tan pálida –tsk, eso crees –mientras que los dos mayores estaban teniendo una pequeña pelea, el más joven de ellos regreso a su puesto y quejándose de lo aburrido que era ser el nuevo –sí que ustedes no tienen remedio eh?-regaño a los dos mayores que el con un deje de fastidio de tenerlos que vigilar-y mira quien lo dice ten más respeto a tus mayores si niño-trato de retarle el comandante, ambos se estaban viendo con un gran desprecio ,mientras que la mujer los separaba y les recordaba que el enemigo eran los del clan giou y no entre ellos ,a pesar de que no querían reconocer de que ella estaba en lo cierto no tuvieron otra opción que hacerle caso y dirigieron toda su atención en sus contrincantes.

Todos ya sabían con quienes tendrían que pelear pero faltaba uno más que no tuvieron otra opción que llamar al nuevo del grupo.-oye niño no lo arruines de acuerdo – le advirtió el comandante, - que mi nombre es rex que no lo recuerdan?-dijo un decepcionado muchacho de que no se acordarán de su nombre ,-solo no te confíes, si rex-termino de decir la bella mujer,- de acuerdo hare lo mejor que pueda por el señor reiga-contesto muy emocionado .el campo de batalla se estaba preparando todos tenían sus combates, reiga contra takashiro, toko con tsukomo contra la hermosa mujer, kuroto con senshirou contra el comandante, hotsuma con shuzei contra rex y luka con sodom contra su hermano gemelo y modomo,yuki crearía un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos para que la oscuridad no invadiera la ciudad por eso debía estar alejado de todo peligro a su alrededor ya que era muy vulnerable en esos momentos y no podía romper el hechizo de una manera tan brusca ya que le revotaría y quien sabe lo que le podría pasar apenas entendía cómo manejar sus poderes que no correría el riesgo y así empezó la batalla de los durass y los del clan giou(tocados por dios).

– jump!...parece que tienen trucos nuevos eh muchachos, pero yo también, KUROSU NO KEN /CRUZE DE ESPADAS / -al decir esto una ráfaga de hojas filosas salían de una ráfaga de viento de color carmesí que los empezó a rodear y dejarles sin espacio, empezándoles a cortar por todo el cuerpo, esas hojas filosas se transformaron en un tipo de tornado dejando a kuroto y senshirou desprotegidos pero antes de que fueran asesinados el tornado paro dejando confundido al comandante, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que creía que estaban muertos –tsk, fue muy fácil -después de decir esto se marchó, a pesar que sus latidos eran inaudibles seguían con vida gracias a los collares que yuki hizo por ellos.


	5. EL COMIENZO DE UNA CAIDA

EL COMIENZO DE UNA CAIDA

–Prepárense niños me las pagaran por rayar mi traje …..CHŌ NO UZU**/ **remolino de mariposas/ –al terminar de decir esto unas mariposas de alas color negro empezaron a rodearlos y por más que tsukomo disparara no lograba que se dispersaran

– jump! Ahora si no podrán escapar KURAI KEIMUSHO / prisión oscura/ – y antes de que pudieran hacer algo para defenderse no podían ver absolutamente nada haciéndoles llegar a la histeria y ahogándose en sus propios gritos

–1…,2….,3 – disperso su ataque y viendo a ambos en el suelo ,se fue satisfecha, ignorando por completo que aún seguían con vida.

–valla ustedes son geniales, en serio chicos – dijo muy emocionado rex, a pesar de que los otros dos apenas podían contener el aliento

– ya cállate – dijo un exhausto hotsuma , a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho y él ni rastros de estar cansado quién demonios era ese chico

– hotsuma no podemos seguir así por más tiempo , debemos hacer algo –intervino shuzei algo preocupado,

- si es verdad pero que ya hemos intentado todo y nada –respondió hotsuma con molestia,

–¿?...en serio me gustaría jugar con ustedes , pero no tengo tiempo JIGOKU NO GENSŌ / ilusión infernal /– al decir esto hotsuma se preparó para atacar pero se desconcentro ya que su compañero empezó a gritar al darse vuelta vio como shuzei era arrastrado por cadenas cubiertas de fuego y antes de que se diera cuenta rex ya no estaba ahí pero no le dio importancia y prefirió ayudar a su amigo,

–jump!...gran error–al tratar de ayudar a shuzei desapareció dejándolo solo en la completa oscuridad ,

–shuzei ,SHUZEIII…..donde estas ,hace calor me ,ME ESTOY QUEMANDOOO ahhhh! – al caer al suelo hotsuma bajo la guardia y en la oscuridad salía rex con su guadaña y mientras alzaba su arma sobre su oponente torno otro color mientras cortaba con él a hotsuma

–bien ahora le toca a tu amigo jeje -–, las cadenas que lo sujetaban a shuzei habían desaparecido cuando perdió de vista hotsuma , al buscar por todos lados ya se estaba rindiendo justo antes de que se volteara vio que alguien se estaba incendiando y ya hacía en el suelo inconsciente al reconocer de que se trataba de hotsuma trato de sacarlo pero cuando lo hizo él se prendió fuego y mientras que este se retorcía por el dolor rex apareció detrás de el

–Terminare rápido, no te preocupes – al término de decir esto alzo su guadaña de un color extraño y corto a shuzei con ella,

– mm…termine BUNSAN /dispersión/ – al acabar esto toda la oscuridad había sido esparcida dejando ver los cuerpos de hotsuma y shuzei uno al lado del otro salir una especie de humo

– en serio quería seguir jugando con ustedes, es una lástima en verdad- al ver que ya no tenía que hacer nada más ahí se marchó pensando que su juego estaba muerto regreso aburrido con los demás, pasando por alto que ambos seguían apenas con vida gracias a los collares.

–hermano en serio nos has traicionado por estar con ellos no es verdad-dijo con molestia Luze

–eso no te compete a ti –respondió luka sin ningún sentimiento de remordimiento,

–era de esperarse eres un traidor –luka veía sin ninguna emoción a su hermano gemelo pero por dentro se sentía mal por él quería que se diera cuenta que él lo hizo porque estaba enamorado de yuki y no por solo capricho,

–tsk…, DĀKUBĀSUTO /ráfaga oscura/ – al decir esto su espada con u solo movimiento una gran energía salía de él yendo por él, pero luka se protegió con su espada cortando su ataque, Luze no se sorprendió en absoluto de eso sabía que su hermano era muy astuto ya que si caía en ese ataque tan débil se hubiera decepcionado mucho de él, pero eso no evito que se disgustara aún más

– lo más honroso que podrías hacer por nuestra familia ahora sería que dejaras que te matara – afirmo su gemelo con frialdad

–lo siento pero no lo hare – rechazo la petición de Luze con desdén,

–hermano, porque lo haces dime, porque –rogo su pequeño hermano que le respondiera – acaso quieres saber-cuestiono luka con duda,

–si, dímelo…al menos déjame saber el porqué de tu traición-respondió con algo de superioridad

-es fácil, porque me enamore de yuki – declaro un sencillo luka,

–enamorar?...acaso de la luz de dios-interrogo Luze

–así es-concluyo luka,

–pero el ya no es mujer sino un hombre – dijo algo confundido,

–lo sé, ….pero yo estoy enamorado de su alma – respondió luka, esto lo dejo sin palabras Luze por solo un instante,

–hermano…..no será que estas atrapado en los recuerdos del pasado ,y que por eso no puedes liberarte de ese tal yuki – dijo al fin su hermano pequeño ,era cierto podía a llegar a ser más listo que el a veces ya que el analiza cada detalle y se tomaba su tiempo, luka no supo cómo contestar eso de verdad le había dado en el clavo,

–así que es eso entonces no tengo otra opción que…–antes de poder terminar de decir lo que tenía en mente desapareció de su vista y cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que se dirigía en donde estaba yuki,

–MATARLO…..muere luz de dios – luka corrió lo más rápido que pudo para evitar de que lo distrajese ya que yuki le había dicho que si perdía la concentración el conjuro le rebotaría y una gran explosión podría acabar con todos ahí, yuki estaba cansándose mucho ya que la oscuridad se estaba haciendo más fuerte y el más débil, pero no podía darse por vencido no ahora ya que el momento era decisivo no podía dejar que eso pase no podía fallar, cuando acabara con esto arreglaría los cosas con kanata para que no lo mataran, pero lo más importante ahora era desaparecer la oscuridad que amenazaba a todos los ciudadanos ya casi acababa con el hechizo sino fuera por un corte en su espalda dejándolo caer en el piso "_oh no…esto es malo _",y callo inconsciente antes de que el hechizo rebotara haciendo una gran explosión afectando a cada uno a su paso ,reiga estaba a punto de ganarle a takashiro si no fuera por una gran explosión se llevó todo a su paso ,reiga logró escapar con todo su equipo a un lugar seguro, mientras que los del clan giou se llevaban la peor parte ,luka logro despertar a la mayoría de los muchachos hasta a takashiro se podía ver la preocupación del durass por encontrar a yuki los demás también empezaron a buscar también pero no había rastros de el por ningún lado.

**EN OTRO LADO**

yuki estaba teniendo como una especie de batalla

–porque no entiendes de una vez que ellos me quieren ver a mi-declaro yuki (mujer), con algo de arrogancia

–que haces aquí….acaso tú no eres yo del pasado – respondió un adolorido yuki

–estoy harta de que tu estés con luka todo el tiempo, no lo soporto te detesto-dijo con aire de celos por él,

– pero si el no piensa en nadie más que en ti….no deberías ser tan egoísta con el – contraatacó yuki ,y no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella ya que solo lo veía con desprecio, yuki(mujer), alzo su brazo y empezó a cerrar su puño lentamente, haciendo que yuki se arqueara por el dolor que eso le producía

–mi corazón que ha…ces – decía apenas yuki ya que el dolor era insoportable,

– no me importa si soy egoísta si así mantengo cerca a luka seguiré así pero, tú eres una molestia para mí – sus palabras eran muy frías hacia el

– "_duele _"por qué dices eso-pregunto yuki al borde de colapsar-pues de que ya tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora es la mía – tomo a yuki de los brazos y lo arrojo lejos,

–de ahí podrás ver de que tenía razón y de que ellos me prefieren a mi antes que a ti – y se lanzó cerca de donde estaban los chicos ,yuki había caído en una especie de montaña algo dañada por la explosión trato de ponerse de pie y lo único que pudo divisar era como todos se sorprendían de que la antigua "yuki "estaba ahí, pero confiaba en sus compañeros y en luka, no caerían en esa, un momento porque están llorando se supone que deberían estar molestos de que esa imitación barata de mi los engañara, luka él se dará cuenta de que no soy yo ,….._eh por que la abrasas, porque lloras, porque sonríes_…..yuki ya no podía ver más esa escena si era un sueño quería despertar ahora mismo, pero por más que deseara eso no era un sueño era real lo que estaba viviendo las lágrimas empañaron sus bellos ojos _"lo prometiste luka…..me mentiste"_, no pudo más y se desmayó _"los odio a todos…..pero más a ti luka así que prepárate". _Desde su lugar yuki (mujer) observaba satisfecha de lo que había hecho, aunque no a todos les cavia del todo ese repentino milagro no dijeron nada, los del clan giou y la nueva yuki fueron a la mansión crepúsculo, cuando llegaron yuki declaro que se encontraba muy cansada e iría a su habitación rechazo que la ayudasen ir hacia su cuarto incluso a luka ya habría tiempo de estar con él, pero ahora no tenía que deshacerse de las pertenencias del odioso yuki para que nadie lo recordase para siempre.

En otro lugar muy lejos de la mansión crepúsculo se hallaba yuki tirado en el piso y con el corazón destrozado ya que sus amigos lo habían traicionado ,incluso luka el que prometió no alejarse de él nunca y fue el primero en abrazar a esa copia barata de mí, era de imaginarse luka aún seguía atado en el pasado cada segundo que pasaba su corazón se estaba oscureciendo de rencor,odio,venganza,pero no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos no podía regresar como si nada al orfanato ya que estaba en quién sabe dónde, pero antes de que se rindiera alguien lo tomo en sus brazos con ternura y se lo llevaba a un lugar más seguro no se asustó ya que conocía ese aroma pero no sabía dónde, yuki despertó en una cama muy grande que fácilmente podrían entrar cinco personas y seguir cómodos ,al alzar la mirada vio unas ventanas muy grandes que a pesar de su gran tamaño no entraba luz al cuarto.

–qué bueno que despertaras yuki…estaba preocupado –hablo alguien de tras de él no se asustó porque conocía muy bien esa voz

–kanata-san, pero cómo? –pregunto yuki muy sorprendido a lo que solo atino a responderle con una sonrisa

-estas bien yuki? –volvió a preguntar kanata

–si –pero aún seguía muy sorprendido de que estuviera con kanata ya que hasta lo que recordaba estaba en esa montaña, pero ahora estaba aquí

–pareces sorprendido,…..quieres que te cuente como llegaste aquí? –dijo divertido kanata, a lo que yuki solo asentía perplejo

–bueno después de la gran explosión, nosotros huimos a tiempo a un lugar seguro pero cuando trataba de descansar un poco sentía que algo me llamaba y no se detenía, así que fui de nuevo al lugar de la explosión y ahí es donde te encontré yuki – pero al terminar su relato no esperaba que yuki se sintiera mal

– yuki? – dijo kanata preocupado pero al ver que no reaccionaba quiso acercarse pero en ese momento en que lo iba hacer vio caer una lagrima del rostro de yuki dejando inquieto a kanata por lo que pasaba,

–kanata….tú también me abandonaras? – pregunto un angustiado yuki, dejándolo sin habla,

– yuki tú fuiste el que me abandono no yo – decía mientras bajaba la mirada-,

–y por eso me abandonaras?...respóndeme – rogaba yuki con la cabeza gacha,

– yuki? - preocupándose un poco por la aptitud que estaba tomando, acaso lo habían lastimado tanto,

–me abandonaras al igual que ellos? – decía sin esperanzas,

–espera yuki de que estas hablando?...por qué hablas así – le preguntaba mientras lo tomaba por los brazos para que lo mirase y le dijera, pero lo que vio no le gusto del todo, el rostro de yuki estaba completamente lloroso y sin rastros de esperanza en ella y su mirada rogaba consuelo,

–kanata-san tenías razón ellos solo me usaron, perdóname por favor no me abandones, por favor –kanata trato de callarlo abrazándolo para que no se lastimase más de lo que ya estaba,

–ya tranquilízate yuki todo saldrá bien, haremos que paguen por lo que te hicieron – no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí pero algo si era segura los del clan giou pagarían muy caro por lo que le hicieron a yuki y esta vez no tendría piedad por nadie,

–kanata-san no me abandones por favor- rogo una vez más yuki, -nunca lo hice yuki – yuki se sentía más tranquilo de lo que le había dicho kanata,

–kanata-san por favor hazme no poder sentir nada por ellos – dijo con voz firme,

– eh?...de que hablas yuki, - le sorprendió lo que dijo y la forma en lo hiso

–que quiero ser uno de los tuyos, - contraataco yuki

–pero es muy peligroso no sabemos si será eficiente–trato de convencer a yuki cosa que no logro en persuadirlo

–pero yo quiero pertenecerte a ti kanata, para siempre – suplico yuki

–bueno habría de hacer varios conjuros ya que se tratan de tus emociones y poderes y ya no sería la luz de dios sino el silencio de hades tus poderes no variarían mucho que digamos sería algo similar solo que serias más fuerte estaría listo en solo unas horas ,"_ya que yo había hecho ese conjuro hace mucho, por si yuki cambiaba de opinión sobre el clan giou y decidiera unirse a él",_ por qué ese tipo de cosas tomaría el tiempo de dos años -decía kanata con suma concentración,

–pero kanata-san – interrumpió sus pensamientos,

– ¿?...que, – pregunto despreocupado,

–pues que quiero transformarme en frente de los del clan giou para demostrarles que yo me uno a ti – kanata pensó que era una broma pero al ver lo serio que estaba no tuvo más remedio que aceptar

– bueno que te parece si descansamos un poco antes de eso….porque por cuidarte no pude descansar mucho que digamos – comento algo cansado, lo que yuki asintió y durmieron juntos como cuando eran niños.

EN LA MANSION CREPUSCULO

–No te parece raro shuzei –decía molesto hotsuma

–Sí, pero que podemos hacer–respondió shuzei, pero antes de que siguieran con su conversación llamaron a la puerta, dejándose ver a kuroto y a senshirou

–que se les ofrece? – pregunto shuzei por la repentina visita

–pues para que más idiota, acaso ustedes se tragan la historia esa de que yuki se trasformó en mujer, porque yo no me lo trago–

–kuroto

–si es verdad, pero que podemos hacer–respondió shuzei con algo de tristeza

–solo podemos esperar a que algo malo no pase-decía hotsuma con algo de preocupación, sospechando que esto solo era el comienzo, la tensión fue interrumpida debido a los insistentes golpes en la puerta dejándose ver tras el a toko con la respiración agitada

–Que es lo que quieres–pregunto con desdén hotsuma, ignorando por completa lo que había dicho

–Tenemos una reunión de emergencia ahora mismo, vengan rápido– dicho esto se fue corriendo y tras ella los demás también, todos se encontraban ahí inclusive "yuki"(mujer)

–bien ahora que todos están aquí les diré que reiga nos invita a la nueva presentación del nuevo miembro de ellos–dijo algo extrañado takashiro

–eso significa que iremos no?-pregunto tsukomo

–si no podemos darnos el lujo de que haga lo que quiera por ahí, debemos detenerlo –afirmo takashiro – -entendido –

–si –respondieron al unioso

La hora de la cita ya se acercaba y como era de suponerse los del clan giou llegaron un poco temprano

–vaya, vaya….ustedes sí que les gusta la puntualidad – algo en él había cambiado no era como la de la última vez, acaso una explosión lo podía cambiar,

–bueno se los agradezco por venir a ver a mi nuevo miembro….yuki – todos se sorprendieron cuando dijo su nombre que "yuki" (mujer) contesto

–jamás estaría de tu lado reiga –

–no hablo contigo copia barata –

–eh?...pero como-al quedarse sin habla prosiguió –

–yuki….,–y de las sombras salió yuki, todos se quedaron sin palabras ,incluso "yuki"(mujer),estaban viendo al antiguo yuki pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, yuki ya hacia flotando al lado de reiga, donde un ataúd tridimensional de una forma muy rara aparecía detrás de él , yuki entro en él , después de que se cerró muchos colores imposibles de ver de frente se dispusieron a salir, por fin se hubo disipado eso y el ataúd había desaparecido solo quedaba la silueta de la persona que estaba a dentro como si el ataúd se hubiese fusionado con yuki, sus ropas cambiaron conforme que los colores se disipaban, traía un pantalón de cuero entallado, un saco del mismo material dejando ver un descote en todo su pecho en forma de "v" y en su cintura tenía alrededor en forma de aspa un collar que le daba un toque atrevido, su cabello creció hasta su cintura siendo sujetada por una cola alta dándole un aspecto provocativo y se había vuelto tan negro como la noche y sus bellos ojos se volvieron de un rojo carmesí y su tez pálida, básicamente ya no era el mismo yuki de antes, tierno, inocente y bondadoso, ahora era arrogante, provocativo y orgulloso, eso se podía ver mientras se manifestaba frente a ellos,

– el ya no es más la luz de dios sino, que a partir de ahora el será conocido como el SILENCIO DE HADES, tienes algo que decir?...antes de irnos, – todos estaban perplejos de lo que estaban viendo y oyendo

–pues que ahora en adelante seremos enemigos y no tendré piedad con ustedes, - al darse cuenta de que sus antiguos amigos no podían articular palabra solo atino a reírse burlonamente, haciendo que los del clan giou reaccionaran

–por qué haces esto yuki? – pregunto con enojo hotsuma,

–no soy yuki que no oíste…su yuki es esa copia barata de mí que está ahí tirada en el piso ustedes la escogieron a ella antes que a mí, así que no se quejen ahora….y mi nuevo nombre ahora es shyrou, recuérdenlo entendido?, no me hagan repetírselos – shyrou casi se marchaba, pero recordó que tenía algo pendiente,

–oh!...es verdad me olvidaba de algo –

y a una velocidad nunca antes vista tomo a yuki(mujer), por el cuello con una sola mano y la otra se escondía en su bolsillo luka reacciono lo más rápido que pudo y trato de evitar que estrangulara a yuki pero fue detenido bruscamente por Luze siendo empujado fuera de allí,

–que se siente copia….se siente bien estar ahí, acaso no disfrutabas de mi agonía mientras que ellos te preferían a ti en ves que a mi ah? – solo un poco más de fuerza y le rompía el cuello pero eso solo lo haría más fácil quería que los del clan giou sufrieran por cada segundo por lo que él había padecido, cuando la escogían a ella, pero ansiaba el ver el rostro de luka confundido, arrepentido y sin saber que hacer lo ansiaba tanto que no le importaba dejar vivir a esta copia, mientras era prisionero de sus caprichos no se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que acabara con ella, así que antes de hacerlo la soltó, dejándole caer al suelo pesadamente

–jump!, lo sabía eres y siempre seguiros siendo un cobarde, jamás tendrás el coraje de matar a alguien – todos los de ahí se preguntaban por qué decía eso la había dejado vivir, porque provocarlo,

– jejeje….aun no es el momento – la sonrisa que traía shyrou era muy tétrica que te hacia erizar los bellos de tu cuerpo con solo verlo

,-a que te refieres?-pregunto asustada yuki(mujer),

–no necesito decirte nada copia barata, por ahora solo eres un estorbo,- dicho esto trono sus dedos y salió disparada de allí e impacto contra varios muros pero fue detenida por el octavo,

–eso es todo por hoy…sí que fue muy placentero, "_pero es suficiente"_-al escuchar esto y ver el rostro de complacido de shyrou

–Bien, vámonos de aquí- ordeno reiga que todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta que había hecho aparecer reiga, antes de volver vio por última vez a los del giou y sin mostrar ninguna emoción,

–escuchen clan giou, si es que me ven en algún sitio corran, corran hasta que no puedan verme detrás de ustedes porque, como se los repito no tendré piedad – al decir esto se volteo y se dirigió donde reiga estaba esperándolo y cuando estaba lo demasiado cerca lo tomo del brazo y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la puerta, al ver eso luka sentía que algo en su interior se rompía.


	6. EL ENCUENTROESELPRINCIPIODEUNA DESPEDIDA

EL ENCUENTRO ES EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA DESPEDIDA

– jump sí que lo disfrute también – decía Cadenza

– es verdad…pero….-respondió algo confundida Elegy

– que sucede?- pregunto un ausente rex, ante tal cambio

– es que yo recuerdo a ver acabado con esos mocosos – declaro la mujer con un aire de desdén

– es verdad yo también creí eso – respondió de igual de sorprendido el comandante de melena roja

– Creo que yo puedo responder a su pregunta…– decía mientras se manifestaba ante ellos

– mmm….shyrou, usted sabe por qué– pregunto algo inocente rex

– así es acaso quieren saber eh….bueno, eso es porque, sus collares que llevan consigo los protegerán ante una circunstancia grabe –explico sin mucho interés

– y como que esos simples collares pueden hacer eso?- se atrevió a preguntar la mujer

– porque yo los cree….jump! pero no se preocupen ya me encargue de eso -respondió sin mas

– pero como shyrou-dono -pregunto rex sin entender muy bien

– pues porque esos collares como dije yo los cree y por ende son parte de mi y con mis nuevos poderes podre tener acceso a sus corazones y eso significa que….–

– Tendrá control de sus pensamientos – sentencio el comandante con una sonrisa en los labios

– Así es- afirmo divertido shyrou

– eso suena divertido podrá manipularlos por su propia oscuridad que llevan dentro - decía divertida por la idea

– ¿?...así que lo usaras en su contra eh…suena muy divertido- dijo esto lamiéndose los labios

– solo es cuestión de tiempo JAJAJAJA – reía victorioso shyrou, mientras que los demás solo sonreían por el maravilloso desenlace de los del clan giou sería divertido verlos destruirse a sí mismos.


	7. LO QUE NO TE MATA A LA PRIMERA

LO QUE NO TE MATA A LA PRIMERA, LO HARA A LA SEGUNDA

Ya había pasado casi tres días desde el encuentro con reiga, y nadie hablaba sobre lo sucedido con la supuesta traición de yuki que ahora se hacía llamar shyrou. Toda la mansión crepúsculo parecía una funeraria ya que nadie salía de sus habitaciones.

En la habitación de cierta chica, estaba cada vez más nerviosa sobre lo que tendría que explicar, que no tuvo otra opción que decidir irse de ese lugar tomo alguna ropa y la puso en una pequeña mochila y cuando se dispuso a salir se le fue impedido por luka y sodom convertido en lobo.

–Que haces, a donde vas –

–….ah, bueno yo –

–Acaso tratas de escapar – dijo luka con una mirada de odio que asusto a yuki(mujer) obligándola a retroceder, sodom estaba avanzando con cada paso que daba para atrás, al verse atrapada tiro su mochila al rostro de sodom para salir corriendo por el balcón, luka alcanzo atrapar su brazo pero ella se soltó del agarre ágilmente haciendo que zess no pudiera detenerla, cuando por fin se deshizo del agarre del durass no dudo dos veces tirarse del balcón cayendo con gracia hasta el jardín, apenas toco suelo tomo velocidad y se fue corriendo de ahí, se concentró tanto en escapar de luka que no se dio cuenta que había echo el ruido suficiente como para alertar a todos los del clan giuo.

–Ha…ha….ha, que sucede chicos – dijo yuki(mujer) con una sonrisa forzada por el cansancio

–A donde ibas yuki(mujer) – menciono con enfado kuroto

–Ha….ha…a ningún lado porque cr…-

–DEJA YA DE MENTIR! – exploto hotsuma haciendo calentar el ambiente

–No te creemos nada seas quien seas ahora eres nuestro enemigo – sentencio toko envainando su gran espada con amenaza

–YA BASTA DE ESTE ESCANDALO! – grito una voz que provenía de takashiro

Pero takashiro-sama, ella es el enemigo – contraataco toko

–Y además por culpa de ella yuki se fue –menciono shuzei

–Dije que basta acaso van a desobedecer mis órdenes – menciono takashiro con superioridad dejando al resto imposibilitados en seguir

–Mientras todos estaban tan atentos a la conversación que tenían con takashiro no se dieron cuenta de que yuki(mujer), retrocedía cada vez más, cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad de salir de ahí se topó con luka y sodom detrás por si trataba de huir por detrás.

–Luka…–el mencionado la seguía viendo con desprecio, al dejarse caer por un viejo truco y obligando que el verdadero yuki los abandonase por tal traición

–Bien tráenla – ordeno takashiro

Los demás obedecieron y la tomaron por ambos brazos imposibilitando a que se escapara, pero eso no era necesario ella se había congelado con la mirada gélida de luka que no supo cuando entro a aquel cuarto oscuro.

–Bien ya que estamos acá, te lo peguntare de manera que entiendas – menciono takashiro con desdén en cada palabra que decía

–….–

–Por qué motivo has hecho todo esto – sonaba más una orden que pregunta

–…–

–RESPONDE! – takashiro no guardo la compostura ya no importaba eso ahora tenía que descubrir que estaba mal

–Jump, por que más crees takashiro –

–….

–Ahhh,….veamos yo tenía que haber nacido, no él –

–A que te refieres con eso –

–Jujuju,..pues por haberme robado mi puesto espere una oportunidad a que sus fuerzas se fueran y así tomar lo que yo merecía –

–Así que saliste de él, lo dejaste casi muerto en aquella explosión, solo por un envidia –

–No fue por envidia –

–Tienes razón, lo hiciste por puro capricho –

–Piensa lo que quieras takashiro, pero gracias a ti pude hacer esto posible –

–Que quieres decir con eso –

–Pues en el momento en que tú lo atacaste por no cumplir tus expectativas, era mucho más fácil manipularlo –

–Así que tu…-

–Juju, así es yo anule sus poderes, para que no lograran el hechizo y para que tu hicieras el resto –

–Eres una bruja –

–Jump, yo no fui quien le grito cosas crueles takashiro-sama, en todo caso tu solo hiciste una parte de mi maravilloso plan – takashiro no podía entender los razonamientos que le daba aquella mujer

–Así que solo eres una copia de yuki –

–NO!, yo soy yuki la luz de dios que pertenece al clan giou –

–Enserio crees que la verdadera luz de dios haría todo eso –

–….–

–Estuviste dentro de él y no te importo si él hubiera muerto –

–Él no debió nacer takashiro sino YO!, él se interpuso en mi camino y lo hecho todo a perder –

–Enserio crees que él lo arruino –

–….

–Por culpa tuya, yuki está en el lado de nuestros enemigos, acaso te pusiste a pensar que si sobrevivía, podría ser peligroso –

–….–

–Veo que no, te segó la venganza que no pensaste bien las cosas –

–….–

–No creo que esa hubiera sido tu única razón por querer salir –

–…

–Te morías de celos no es verdad, de que luka disfrutara más estar con yuki que contigo, que no lo pudiste soportar –

–Él tenía la culpa estaba poniendo a todos en mi contra –

–Todos?, o luka –

–….

–Ya veo todo lo hiciste por luka por miedo a perderlo –

–….detent... –

–Por miedo a que se ol…-

–Deten….–

–Olvide de ti –

–CALLATE! –

–…mmm, así que era eso –

Takashiro había dado en el clavo, yuki (mujer) se estaba dejando vencer por las palabras que había dicho, takashiro llamo a los demás y les ordeno a que se la llevaran a un calabozo que poseían

–Todo acabo –

–Jump, no takashiro esto apenas empieza, jajjajajajaja –

–Llévensela –

–Takashiro-sama, que quiso decir con que esto apenas empieza – menciono algo intrigada toko

–….pues que esta vez estamos en un gran problema –

–Eso no es posible –

–Es la verdad, hotsuma ya no tenemos a yuki de nuestro lado, sin la luz de dios no tenemos oportunidad – dijo takashiro retirándose del cuarto, dejando a los demás muy acongojados

–Esto está mal, que podemos hacer – menciono senshirou

–Amenos que recuperemos a yuki – sugirió shuzei

–Pero como, esa mansión es muy peligrosa – contraataco toko

–La última vez que entramos fue porque luka nos estaba ayudando – respondió tsukomo

–Si yuki regresa todo volvería a la normalidad – menciono hotsuma

–Es verdad –

–Luka!, que haces aquí, creíamos que estabas con esa mujer – pregunto kuroto al pensar que no había nadie vigilándola

–No te preocupes sodom la está vigilando –

–Luka acaso oíste lo que habíamos dicho – pregunto hotsuma

–Sí, es verdad que la mansión donde ellos están es peligrosa pero si vamos como la vez anterior estará bien –

–Pero qué hay de takashiro-sama, el no querrá que hagamos esto – dijo toko

–Él fue una de las principales razones del porque se fue yuki –

–eso verdad, pero no podemos desobedecerlo luka, es nuestro líder – menciono senshirou

–Si quieren seguir a su líder, bien háganlo pero recuerden esto, yuki confió en nosotros y cada uno lo traiciono, incluyéndome –

–Si quieren hacer algo por el avísenme –

Espera luka, yo si quiero ir a rescatar a yuki – dijo toko

–Yo también – menciono hotsuma

–Nosotros también –dijeron shuzei,senshirou,tsukomo

–Bien saldremos al amanecer, estén listos –

–Si – respondieron todos a la misma vez


	8. NOTA

**hahah...guau si que las fans de uragiri...**

** son muy celosas en este asunto cuando no hay nada romantico entre luka y yuki...hahah pero el se lo busco cuando lei el manga no me di cuenta =P per0 cuando vii el anime SSIII...! luka nada mas quiere a la yuki del pasado a la mujer y no al yuki varon(solo lo protege = q los demas solo que "LOS DEMAS SABIAN Q ELLOS ERAN AMANTES EN EL PASADO ESEPTO EL LINDO DE YUKI") ...x eso se me ocurrio hacer esto **

**_pero tanto aqui como en mundo yaoi no dicen nada ohh me da = io seguire escribiendo esto hasta que me haya parecido suficiente sufrimiento hacia luka y lo deje regresar con yuki...jump!_  
><strong>


	9. NOTA DE AUTOR

nota de autor:

agradezco mucho a las lindas konekos que a pesar de que lo veía perdido ha y mal gunas que piensan igual que yo...

Kagbecky-chan, gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic en verdad te lo agradezco TT_TT havia esperado mucho para que lo dijeran, y si ese luka sufrirá y mucho

Guest or LOVELESS : cual de los dos es tu nickname(sobrenombre) bueno, espero que esas partes que te dieron tanta rabia haya sido bueno, bueno con respecto a tu pregunta en el manga esta mas complementado y puede que te confundas si lees primero el manga y luego la seri de anime...si no te gusta leer es mas en tu caso...te recomiendo que veas el anime sewguro se te sera mas facil...aunque este incompleto te ayudara a entender mi fic

BERTHA: muchas gracias eres un sol...no te preoupes como np me comentaban y no se puede ver en este sitio cuantas personas han leido tu fic y pues me decepcione pero ahora que se que las tengo a ustedes es lo único que necesito para avanzar este fic que tiene pa´rato jejeje

bueno les agradezco chicas en serio son supermegaincreibles jejeje...estoy ta feliz por que este es mi primer fic que publique en linea y dolió un poco en que nadie comentara...a pesar que me esforze pero no los puedo culpar ya que este anime es nuevo y no muchos los conocen ejejej ,...bueno eso es todo les prometo que les traeré la conti pronto no les puedo asegurar nada el día pero de que habrá conti...lo habrá

bya kisses


End file.
